I Need A Reason
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: can Rachel give Puck a reason to stay or will she hide behind  hints of Finchel and pezberry mostly Puckleberry cos thats just how i roll hehe


**I Need A Reason **

**A/N : so this little nugget popped into my mind thought it was real different to a lot of Puckleberry fanfics hope you like . As I say every time I post a story I don't own Glee or any of the characters that's all Ryan Murphy . If I did Puckleberry would hot and heavy and Finn would have been axed long ago. Also I'm not as please with this story as I am my others**

For the 4th week into the summer break Puck found himself in the same situation. Comforting the girl he was deeply in love with as she cried on his shoulder over his doushebag Best Friend.

"Rach, Rachel" he whispered as he stroked a hand through her long brown hair. He Felt her body shake against time, his shirt soaking up her tears. Why she couldn't see Finn for the moron he was, was beyond him.

"You gotta stop this baby. You Gotta forget that ass-hole" he spoke softly into her ear. Drawing back Rachel looked up at the mow-hawked boy . Her Eyes fell from his hazel ones to his lips and back up.

"Make me forget him Noah" she breathed out as she pressed her lips softly against Pucks. Pulling her closer to him he started to kiss her back with urgency. But something in him snapped and he pushed her away.

"Noah?" the petite girl asked hurt and confusion etched on her pretty face. Reaching out to him she tried to cup his cheek but the boy flinched and moved back from her a little.

"I think you should go" Puck told her . The pain in his heart had become unbearable. He couldn't do it any more. He couldn't be the one she came to for comfort . The one She came to , to forget her boyfriend . He loved her to much and if he couldn't have all of her he didn't want to be around her any more.

"Whatever I did Noah I'm sorry . I'm so sorry" the wannabe diva told him through tears. She took at step closer to him and tried again to cup his check but he pushed her hand away.

"Get the hell out!" He yelled while flinching away from her. Turning away from her he walked to his bedroom door and pulled it open. "Go!" he yelled again his face turning red with anger and hurt. Rachel rapped her arms around her self protectively and made her way out of Puck's room. Stopping at the top of the stairs she let tears drip down her cheeks as he slammed as his bedroom door shut.

…...

"Rachel why are you being like this" Finn cried as he stood in her living room The next day. His arms flailing around angrily " you can't keep accusing me of cheating on you with Quinn just because we have a history" he argued. The Small diva wiped the tears cascading her face.

"Look me straight in the eye. Tell me you don't love her. Tell me Finn" She begged him. She watched as the tall boy stood in front of her breathing heavily. His eyes burning into hers.

"I can't" he said in a low whisper. Reaching for her hand he stroked it " I love both of you" he admitted.

Rachel pulled her hand from his "you can't have us both Finn . You need to make choice or I will. She told the quarterback. " so do you Rachel" he replied .

Rachel looked up at him with her eye brows rose. "What are you talking about who do I have to choose between?" She asked her on and off again boyfriend.

"Me and Puck" Finn told her with a slight hurt in his voice. Rachel shot him a confused look that only angered him. "Rachel I'm not the smartest dude ever but I see that way you look at him or the way he looks at you like your his whole world , like he's just seeing the stars for the first" reaching out he grabbed her hand again.

"you asked me to look you in the eye and tell you I don't love Quinn. Well I'm asking you the same Rachel" he went on as she looked at her feet. Finn used his fingers to lift her face up eye level with his. "Tell me you don't love him Rachel" he begged her. More tears ran down her cheeks.

"Finn I -" Just as she was about to answer him banging on her front door distracted away from Finn slowly she darted out into her hallway to the front door. Pulling the door open she was surprised to see who was standing there.

…...

Santana Lopez stood on the steps of Rachel houses. Her usual smirk was replaced with a sadness. "we need to talk Ru- I mean Rachel" the Latino said correcting her mistake. Rachel didn't say anything just stepped aside to allow Santana entrance to her home.

When they reached the living room Finn shot a confused looked at Santana " what are you doing here" he asked her. Santana just ignored him and turned to Rachel.

"look Rachel. I know me and you have never been best buddies or anything but I'm here to to tell you some home truths. So listen up" . Rachel nodded her head "please go on Santana" she tried to smile.

"Puck's packing up as we speak. He says he's going to live with his Grandma Nona in Chicago" She told Rachel without missing a beat. The future Broadway star staggered back and dropped onto

the couch as tears cascaded her face cheeks again.

"W-why" she managed to stammer out Santana looked at Finn then back at Rachel. Kneeling down in front of Rachel she brushed her bangs back from her face

"Because of you Rachel. Because he been in love with you for way to fucking long if you ask me. He just cant handle seeing you with Finn any more" She confessed to the diva. Shaking her head she lifted Rachel's face to hers " I can't believe you never saw it. I mean He serenaded you just to prove he could be a leading man . Baby the guy was ready to bust up St Jackass for egging you he removed the glist from your locker to protect" more tears ran down Rachel's cheeks.

"and remember when I said none of us liked you . He he said he kinda liked you but I new then he was in love with you, hell I saw the way he looked at you all the way throw need you now, was like your were all he could see, like the moon and sun rose in you eyes and I saw the way you looked at him to Rachel and you know what baby girl you've never once looked at Finn or Jesse like that . You were feeling what he was trying tell you" Rachel let out a little whimper and looked up at Santana " I did feel it. I always feel it" Turning to Finn she got to her feet " I don't love you Finn I haven't since all the baby drama. I thought I was supposed to be with you so ignored what I felt for Noah. I tried to turn you into the boy I thought would never want me. But I can't do it any more Finn . I don't want to pretend any more" . A small smile took over Santana's face as Finn nodded his head..

"Go get make it right" he told her "but this us breaking up ok" he wont on with his crooked smiled.

Pecking his cheek Rachel smiled back at him. "Thank you" she whispered before grabbing her car keys Santana had picked up during her moment with Finn and darted out the door.

Santana and Finn watched from her garden path as she pulled out her driving and sped of running a red light. Once she was out of sit they went their separate ways. Knowing that things were about to change.

.…...

Reaching Noah's street she watched him throw two duffel bags in the bed of his truck and jump inside . He pulled out from the curb and drove off . She followed him right onto the free way he ended up 6 cars in front her both of them stuck in traffic.

Rachel uncharacteristically banged her hands on her steering wheel and screamed "dammit" . Doing the only thing she could think of she plugged her I pod into her car speakers and put and blasted out Need You Now through the speakers.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it any more<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<em>

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<em>

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<em>

As soon as he heard the song Puck jumped out his car turning around slowly he spotted Rachel stood on the bonnet of her car.

"Noah!" she cried out as tears cascaded her face. She watched as the mow-hawked boy walked towards her a little then stop " what are you doing here Berry" he called black his face emotionless.

Rachel let out a needed breathe "to Stop the only good thing from walking out my life" she called back to him. Puck eye brows rose a little and he titled his head. "Rachel I need reason to stay baby . I need know I'm not gonna have wait around hoping you're gonna get it right this time" he told his eyes burning into hers " Once again Rachel why are you here trying to stop me from leaving" he asked her.

Rachel slipped of the bonnet of her car and walked towards him a little "because I'm completely in love with you . I don't wanna hide behind Finn any more. I just want you and everything that comes with you" he took a step closer to her noticing people had got their cars witnessing the scene.

" The crassness, the Mo-hawk. They way you light up a room by just walking into. Noah your everything I ever wanted. You were the boy I tried to turn Finn into. I never ever thought I'd ever have you but now the idea of loosing you. Of never seeing those big hazels or that cocky grin kills me, it destroys me . It gave me the courage step out of the charade I put on with Finn to come here today . I'm so sorry for making you wait for not realising what I always wanted was there for the taking. I'm here now promising you the wait is over cause if you stay I'll never let you go. I love you Noah . You my everything , my always and my future" she took another step closer to him.

Both of them finally met in the middle of the cars breathing heavy " I'm so sickeningly crazy in love with you baby" Noah croaked out trying hard not to let tears shed. Pulling her flush against him he kissed her passionately as the people around them cheer , clapped and wolf whistled . Air became necessary and they pulled apart foreheads pressed together as Puck breathed out "thank you for giving me a reason"

**END**

**A/N 2 : Not sure how good this is. I'll let you guys be judge. So be my very own Simon Cowel and critique away . Thank you for ready **

.


End file.
